Legault
Legault (ラガルト, Ragaruto?) is a character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He can be made to join by having Lyn, Eliwood, or Hector speak with him. His goal before joining the player is to steal all of the items in chests in that level and make off with them. He makes a clear dash across the battlefield and is easily interceptable. History Legault has apparently been in the Black Fang a very long time.(Long enough to earn the title "Hurricane" and be considered to be nearly as powerful as the Four Fangs.) After seeing the Black Fang begin to crumble and having to kill an old friend of his when an injury didn't allow her to continue in missions, he decides to make off. Legault apparently has friendly relations with many higher members of the Fang: If used in the last level, when engaging Lloyd, Linus, Uhai, and Brendan Reed, Legault will say something before any blows are struck to which the morphs will not respond.(ex. Legault-"Uhai, why did this blasphemy occur?" Uhai-"......" Legault-"...I'll put an end to it right away!") When engaging Lloyd or Linus at the Shrine of Seals on the Chapter 29: Cog of Destiny, he will have a short dialogue in which both characters(Lloyd and Linus), will refuse to stop fighting and still attack. After this, Legault's fate is unknown. He could have fought in the War on Bern, although there is the possibility that he was killed or simply went into hiding. In-Game Highlights Legault can become a superiorly powerful character, and when upgraded to assassin, possibly exceed Jaffar in power. He appears in one prologic scene (before you fight the first of the two fang brothers) where he gives information, in which Eliwood replies "Thanks, Legault." Humorously, he is seen even if the player did not recruit him. During that chapter he will NOT have a dialogue when engaging the boss, though he will on the later level where you must fight the sibling. Possible Endings Legault - The Hurricane After the battle, Legault traveled the lands looking for Black Fang refugees. He helped them to ease the pain of his own loss. Legault - The Hurricane and Isadora After the war, Isadora went to Pherae, and Legault went to Bern. Though they traveled different paths, they stayed in each other's hearts. They met again ten years later on the battlefield, as enemies. Trivia * Though he is considered almost as powerful as the four fangs and knows most Black Fang members, It is said by Legault himself in his first support with Nino that "I'm only in my twenties." when Nino calls him "Uncle Legault". * The Romanization of his name (Ragaruto), when translated into Spanish (lagarto) means Lizard. * If you don't recruit him in chapter 19 (20), he still appears in the cutscene before chapter 23 (24) * If Legault is promoted to Assassin, he gets a battle sprite similar in style to Jerme's, rather than Matthew and Jaffar's. Quotes "My oh my.... Fools Aplenty. Well, I guess that includes me too." ~Final Chapter: Light quote. Gallery Legaultingame.png Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Characters